


would you kiss me?

by sunsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot, pure fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsicheng/pseuds/sunsicheng





	would you kiss me?

renjun and jeno sat on opposite sides of the bed, both investing their attentions into their phones. renjun was reading something about space and jeno was playing a game. the tv was blasting whatever movie was on at this time of night, drowning out all the sounds from the dorm. jeno slid his legs over to renjun’s side and gently kicked him, annoying him. jeno laughed and went back into his game. renjun dug around for the tv remote to try and find something better to have as background noise. 

“why do they only play movies made over fifty years ago in the middle of the night? it’s not like their target demographic is awake to see it.” renjun groaned as he kept channel surfing. 

“surprised a hag like you isn’t enjoying it.” jeno laughed.

“hey, I’m only a month older than you.” renjun kicked jeno’s side.

renjun finally settled on a cheesy 70s romance movie, seeing as it was the only thing on that was actually in color rather than black and white. he turned the volume down slightly, since it was nearing 3 am and he didn’t want to wake up the others in their rooms.

neither renjun or jeno had a problem with them sitting in silence. in fact, they enjoyed it. they’d hang out for hours and not say a single word. maybe the occasional “can you get me a drink” or “can I borrow your charger” but otherwise they didn’t talk much. unless it was important. 

they hadn’t had one of their ‘deep’ talks in a while. they usually ended with one of them crying or getting a headache. maybe it was the movie getting to him, but renjun decided to ask one spontaneous question.

“have you ever kissed anyone?” he says casually, meanwhile jeno turns bright red.

“oh, no. i haven’t.” he replied slowly and nervously.

“cool. me neither.” renjun looked back at his phone, and then back at jeno.

“would you kiss me?” 

jeno turns an even brighter red, and begins to sweat furiously.

“..what?”

“don’t make it weird. i just wanna get it over with. rather do it with you than someone else.” renjun said surprisingly calmly.

“oh.” jeno took a deep breath. why not? might as well get it over with. everyone else he knew around his age had already had their first kiss. “okay.”

renjun sat up and turned towards jeno.

“wait you mean right now?” jeno blushed.

“well do you wanna schedule it or something? no ones here, it’s the perfect time.” renjun smiled.

jeno shrugged and sat up facing renjun, both crossing their legs so their knees were touching. 

“im not sure how to do this.” jeno awkwardly starts to lean in, before renjun grabs his jaw and quickly plants a kiss on his mouth.

“oh. okay.” jeno bounced back. was that it? 

renjun started to lay back down before being stopped by jeno.

“i want to kiss you again.”

“oh? okay. if that’s what you want.” renjun reversed his movement and sat back up.

“this time, a real kiss. the last one barely counted.” jeno scoffed. he didn’t know why he was suddenly more confident, but renjun loved it.

“sure.” renjun leaned back in and closed the gap between their mouths once again, this time not pulling away. 

jeno couldn’t believe renjun hadn’t kissed anyone before. jeno didn’t think he personally was a bad kisser, but renjun was on a whole other level. it was like he knew exactly when and where jeno was gonna move and followed him perfectly. renjun slowly pulled away to breathe, letting out a quiet mumble.

“don’t stop.” 

jeno heard it and immediately dove back in. renjun threw his hands into jeno’s hair, pressing deeper into the kiss. he slid his hands down to jeno’s shoulders so he could push him underneath him.

renjun let his mouth travel lower down onto jeno’s neck, gently kissing his jawline. 

“can I?” renjun looked up at jeno, noticing the sparkles in his eyes. 

“we better not.” jeno sighed. “we could get in trouble.”

“fine,” renjun fluttered his eyelids, “but you have to cuddle me.”

“that seems fair.” jeno smiled and leaned over to turn off the lights. renjun leaned the other way to turn off the tv. 

the two turned back to face each other, jeno wrapping his arms around renjun’s waist. 

“im glad you were my first kiss.” jeno mumbled, half asleep already.

“im glad I asked you to kiss me.” renjun leaned his head onto jeno’s chest, nearly falling asleep on impact. 

jeno held him tighter as they both fell asleep, blissfully ignoring the consequences of what they did.


End file.
